


I´ll Follow You Into The Dark

by EmSwe



Category: Homeland
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Happy endingish, Kissing, Love, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, beingtogether, yetanotherlyricalfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmSwe/pseuds/EmSwe
Summary: I was very doubtful as to whether or not I should publish this.WARNINGcontains suicide with tablets and alcohol so if it is offensive/triggering to anyone then PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FIC!





	I´ll Follow You Into The Dark

It was pitch dark, she couldn’t see a thing, but she knew he was there, she could feel it. She felt him coming closer to her, laying down on the bed next to her, the weight of his body making the mattress shift. 

“Quinn?” She whispered as tears started to burn behind her eyes. She turned on her side and carefully stretched out her hand to where he was laying, she still couldn’t see him, but her hand found his cheek, her breath hitched at the contact. Tears freely streamed down her face and she felt his warm hand mimic hers as he reached out to her and gently brushed his thumb over her cheek, sweeping the tears away.

“I´ve missed you.” She said quietly, as his strong arms pulled her body closer to his. She felt the warmth radiate from his body and onto hers, she let her hand fall from his cheek and down his jaw and neck before landing on his chest. He moved closer to her, their foreheads touching as his finger lightly caressed her face. She raised her head upwards and let her lips barley brush against his but he immediately responded equally as tender, questioning. His hand moved down to her neck, as the kiss deepened, he could taste the salt from her tears on her lips.

The kiss quickly became desperate, this was all she had wanted for so long, and she knew that he had been wanting it for even longer. He gently used his body to push her back down against the mattress, hovering above her with his elbows on either side of her face. Her hands found their way underneath his shirt, needing to feel his naked body under her hands, and started to roam and explore his muscular back. His lips left hers and trailed over her cheekbone and down her neck, at the same time his hand had started moving down her body, gently tracing the side of her breast, her ribcage, her waist before sneaking under the fabric of her t-shirt and making its way back up.

She gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Her hands now roamed all over his chest, and she froze slightly as she touched his lower abdomen where the scar from the shooting in Gettysburg should have been. She then, ever so carefully, moved her hand over to the side of his stomach and felt for the scar from Berlin, she couldn’t find it.

Her heart started to pound faster, she knew the scares were there, she felt like she knew his body inside out after spending so many months with him in the hospital in Berlin and then back in the US. Her hands moved around his back as she tried to find the scar from the exit wound, it wasn’t there. They travelled further up, towards his shoulders, her hands registered the toned, lean, muscular body beneath her hands, not the broken body that she´d come to know. Her hands reached his hair, it was short, spiked, not long and unkempt.

His lips were back against hers and suddenly she felt as if she couldn’t breathe, like she was being smothered from his kiss. Her eyes flew open as she inhaled sharply, as if she´d been underwater for too long. She was alone, he wasn’t there, he was still dead and she was stuck here. Alone, no Quinn, no Frannie, just her.

She looked to her bedside table to her right side, half of the vodka bottle was still left and an unopened bottle of her pills. She obviously hadn´t taken enough. She sat up with her back resting against the headboard of the bed, she felt as if the whole room was spinning. She reached out, grabbed the pill bottle, opened it and emptied out all the pills in the palm of her hand. This time she was not going to wake up to this horrid reality, she was going to follow Quinn. She tossed the pills back and swallowed them down with the rest of the vodka before she laid back down in her bed and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again, he was there. But this time she could actually see him, he was beautiful, perfect. Not the broken down man she´d seen for the past few months, but the healthy strong confident man that annoyed the shit out of her when they first met. He gave her his signature grin that always made her heart skip a beat before he stepped forward, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Passionately, deeply.

He broke the kiss and took a step away from her. There was no blinding lights, no gates waiting for her. Just him. And that was all she ever wanted.

“You coming?” He asked as he held out his hand towards her.

She smiled at him and clasped her hand in his and followed him into the dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> As a few of my other fics this is also inspired by a song: "I Will Follow You Into The Dark" By Death Cab for Cutie


End file.
